Makah's Rescuer
by toxixshade314
Summary: So always thought it would be cool if a Dracolisk would save the Harold after the destruction of haven. forgive me if it has misakes. it was very quick and sudden to write.


Makah's Rescuer.

The refugees and forces had already fled Haven and had found a valley sheltered from the winds in the mountians. Cullen and Cassandra had sent out scouting parties to search for Makah. Cullen was distraught the rest of Makah's followers had already showed up but Makah was missing. Iron Bull gave Makah's advisors the run down. The realization of what they saw stunned Cullen into silence. Cullen, Lelianna, Josephine, and Cassandra organized search parties alongside Bull and his Chargers. They searched for hours, in the distance they could see a dragon rising into the air as the snow clouds settled. But still no Makah, searching the perimeter of the valley Cullen and his men were searching. He was about ready to give up when in the distance he heard a loud roar. Cullen turned around and grabbed his sword pointing it in the direction the sound came from. Out of nowhere a scaled monster ran and jumped over and around Cullen and his search party and galloped in the direction of Haven. Shocked Cullen began to gather the men with him and calm them down.

"Sir! What in the Maker's name was that!?" Cullen stared after it in confusion completely ignoring the shocked out cries of the officer.

"I'm not sure but it looked like a Dracolisk. But why would one be here in the mountians?" Cullen half said to himself.

"It could have been hunting us Sir. But maybe seeing us in numbers scared it off? Cullen shook his head. That animal was not hunting it was searching for something but what?

Makah had made it out of the pilgrimage path Chancellor Roderick had mentioned and was now trudging through snow with bone chilling winds blasting her entire body. She had already passed a campfire that still had embers burning but were dying quickly. Shivering Makah wrapped the tails of her enchanters robes around her midsection to keep some warmth in her. In the distance Makah could see the outlines of trees and beyond that a faint glow. Once in the woods she was sheltered from the winds but still in the cold. Stopping to adjust her robes she noticed a set of prints in the snow. They weren't any animal or human prints they were something else. Bending down she began to examine them. Makah realized that these were Dracolisk tracks. Snow crunched behind her and warm breath coasted against her neck. Slowly turing around Makah came face to face with the owner of the tracks. The Dracolisk was colored with bright green markings and red splotches. Reaching out attentively Makah placed her hand on the creatures snout. The creature pressed its head back into her hand. Makah smiled and began to stand. The creature offered support for the elf making sure it was okay. Makah began to fall forward out of exhaustion but the creature caught her and picked her up in its mouth placing Makah on its back.

"Please take me towards that light. Please?" Makah reached out and gripped the horns and held on as the creature took off towards the light in the valley.

Cullen was at his wits end, Makah was nowhere to be seen and the appearance of that Dracolisk had stirred up fears in the camp. Running his hands through his hair and sighing Cullen began to grab a shield and his sword to head back out and search. Cassandra saw him and nodded towards two officers to follow. A loud roar sounded and reverberated in the valley causing everyone to cover their ears. At the top of the slope there stood the Dracolisk which was now carrying Makah on its back. Cullen raced towards the creature sliding to a stop when the creature roared at him. he spooked it by accident. Standing up with his hands in front of him he began to walk towards the Dracolisk.

"Nice dragon-horse…thingy? I'm not going to hurt you I just need to make sure you and Makah are okay." The Dracolisk relaxed and walked forward into the camp. People stared at it and its rider. The Dracolisk was dubbed Makah's Rescuer for its achievement in saving the herald.


End file.
